Unbeliviable Confession
by the colur of defiance
Summary: MirKog.but not in the 1st chap. Miroku has a secret. Sango diddn't know, no one knew... full sum. inside.
1. unbelivable confession

Full summary: Sango betrays Miruko, then everyone learns something that they would have never guessed. This new found knowledge leads to two members forming an unexpected bond.

Setting: Fudal Era, modern timeline. The group has stopped for the night near a small village. It is about an hour before sunset. Everyone is sitting around eating dinner when Sango excuses herself.

Rating: M, just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or and of it characters, in any media.

"Ah!" The young fox demon cries out in pain while holding his tongue.

"Shippo! That just came out the fire! Of course it's HOT!" Kagome scolds the naive child.

"That's pathetic, you could at least ACT like a demon." InuYasha was sitting cross-legged eating a rather large cooked piece of meat with his mouth and bare hands.

Kagome sighed and plucked another piece of sushi from the tray.

"Sango has been gone a while, where do you suppose she went?" Kagome observed.

"I'll go find her, I'll be back soon." Miruko stood and stretched.

"K, tell her to hurry back or she'll have to starve, InuYasha isn't showing any signs of slowing down," Kagome warned. The dog demon looked up at the mention of his name with a mouth full of food.

"Wraut?"

"Nothing InuYasha."

Miruko laughed and waved to signify his departure.

Kagome began to clean the camp sight up a little bit, soon she got board, InuYasha had eaten his fill and he laid back lazily against a tree.

"I'm going to the stream to wash up. Be back in a few."

"Uh-hum…" he wasn't listening.

She walked of towards the stream; it was quite and cool for a summer's afternoon. Then again there wasn't any pollution in the Fudal era.

She bent over the rushing water and rinsed her hands in the crisp water. It was suprisingly cold, mountain water. Kagome then splashed some in her face; she was beginning to relax when she heard a distant scream.

"Miruko! Come back! Please!"

"Sango?" She asked herself.

Kagome ran back towards camp. She heard more another scream.

"It wasn't- Just let me explain!"

Kagome ran into the clearing, the sunwas just beginning to set and shadows dances upon every surface.

Miruko was storming angrily away from Sango. Shadows concealed his face, but she could tell he was crying.

Sango was running desperately after him, her hair disheveled.

"You have no right to be acting this way! If there's anyone who knows about seducing a member of the opposite gender for sex, it's you!"

Miruko's face snapped to a state of shock. Then it turned to a look of disgust and anger as he turned to her with his fist balled.

"I'm a virgin Sango!"

Her eyes widened. She stuttered and he lip kept moving, but no words came out.

Miruko threw down his staff and stormed off amongst the trees.

Ohhh… Cliffie… Well read and review (emphasis on the review…) Flames and Flattery both welcome!

Chappy 2 is on the way!

Spoiler: Kagome's not a virgin!


	2. gropping at the stream

Full summary: Sango betrays Miruko, then everyone learns something that they would have never guessed. This new found knowledge leads to two members forming an unexpected bond.

Setting: Fudal Era, modern timeline. The group has stopped for the night near a small village. It is about an hour before sunset. Everyone is sitting around eating dinner when Sango excuses herself.

Rating: M, just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or and of it characters, in any media.

Chapter two:

For the next hour or so conversation at the camp was zero to none. Words were only passed in necessity.

"Have you seen the matches"

"May I borrow your sharpening stone?"

"Kagome, ware's the ramen?"

One could almost feel the tension in the air. Finally it became too much for Kagome she stood up and yelled in frustration.

"You guy's aren't even worried! This is unbelievable! I'm going to look for my friend."

InuYasha snorted.

"You don't want to embarrass the guy, leave him be in his own thoughts."

Sango just blushed and stared at the ground in front of her, she pretended to be completely fixated on her dinner.

"Embarrass? Virginity is an admirable trait in my book! I wish I had had the sense to wait!"

Sango's head jerked in Kagome's direction along with InuYasha's ear perking up at the news.

Kagome grunted in frustration before snatching up Miruko's staff and walking briskly in the direction Miruko had stormed of in.

InuYasha and Sango turned to each other; she glared at him expectantly.

"W-what are you implying? Me and- Kag- Never! Its as much of a shock to you as it is to me!"

Meanwhile…

"Miruko! Where are you? Mir- oh!"

Kagome had spotted the monk sitting cross-legged by the stream she had been at earlier skipping rocks across the water with resentment. Kagome sat next to him and put on a fake smile handing him his staff.

"You might need this."

He nodded and threw the rest of the rocks in his hands down into the water with detest. She chimed in again hoping to calm him or cheer him up in some way.

"You know that stream didn't do anything to you."

"Yes it did, it flows to shallow to drown me."

"Oh, I'm sure it would if you tried hard enough"

Her attempts at humor weren't enough.

"It's not that bad, is it Miruko?"

"He glared at her with a board expression.

Kagome stuttered and looked down at the ground.

"Do you have any idea how it felt, I didn't just hear about it, they were… It was so repulsing…"

Kagome smiled and put a comforting hand around his shoulders.

I know what you mean…

"Kiki-"

She cut him off.

"Yea that."

Kagome looked at the ground. Her arm had at some point in time, slipped off of his shoulders and was sitting on the ground behind him. A playful idea caught her mind.

"Holy! Kagome! What was that for!"

She was already standing and running back towards the camp sight.

"Now you know what it's like to be groped you letch!"

He smiled and ran after her.

',',',',',',',',',',',',

It's supposed to be roses with thorns... : '( cri

I know extremely short! Another chapter should be posted within the next few hours! It was just a place that seemed too perfect for an end.

Kagome grabbed Miruko's booty just to cheer him up…so something I would have done…especially to Miruko, sexy son of a …

Enough!

Read and review pleasums, Once again flame and flattery both welcome. The more for every review I subtract time until next update! Suggestions to the plot welcome!

Origato for the read!


	3. conversing by moonlight

This is for my wonderful reviewers, a personal record of 7! More than any of my other stories! Special thanks go to:

LynGreenTea

Riku-Lord Of Heartless

Hopelessly Hopefull

animegurl088

writergirl78

Your positive encouragement has acted as a catalyst in my writing process.

anyway...

ON WITH THE FIC!

Miruko and Kagome and Miruko stopped running, completely out of breath, laughing hysterically.

"So Miruko, still depressed?"

He thought for a moment before replying.

"A little but I'll live."

he smiled at her gratefully.

She nodded and the two walked in content and silence to the camp.

Kagome put a finger over her mouth and pointed to Inuyasha and Shippo sleeping against a tree together. Miruko smiled as his eyes scanned the area, the smile turned to a frown and blush as his eyes fell on Sango shifting uncomfortably in her sleep.

He looked down in embarrassment.

Kagome observed this and was quick to distract the monk's attention.

"Hey you didn't eat earlier, are you hungry? I brought lunches from home."

"Uh, yes, thank you…"

He began to walk towards the bag that had become known as 'Kagome's public supply closet'.

"Don't worry Miruko, I'll get it."

"Thank you but you don't have to be so nice to me today."

"I choose to."

She brought him a tray and a set of chop sticks and smiled. He obliged and smiled back at her He walked over near the fire, even tough it was put out, and sat to eat his meal. Kagome brushed her teeth with water from a water bottle from her bag and grabbed an oversized tee shirt and pair of boxers from her bag and began to walk to the cover of a tree. She turned to a silent Miruko.

"No peaking!"

She joked.

Several minutes later she emerged and put her other cloths in her bag.

She quietly walked over and sat a little more than two feet across from Miruko, you wanna talk about it?

He looked over at a sleeping Sango and sighed.

"I had no idea she had even had sex before… apparently it isn't something her clan keeps in reserve. I don't think any less of her as a person, I just… I don't know."

Kagome looked at him with an unreadable look on her face, a mixture of surprise and interest.

They sat in silence for almost a minute. Kagome looked at the waxing crescent moon.

"I had no idea, in my time that's the rules almost everyone lives by… parents don't approve of course but people our age do it anyway.."

Miruko looked surprised.

"You mean you're not…"

She huffed and spoke with discontent in her voice.

"No… it was a few weeks before I discovered the well. He wasn't my first boyfriend, there wasn't anything special about him or the relationship. We were together one day and he didn't slow down, so I didn't make him."

Miruko nodded and looked into the darkness of the trees at nothing in particular.

"You're going to have to talk to tomorrow, you know that right?"

He sighed..

'I know. It's just going to be one very embarrassing conversation."

Kagome looked surprised.

"For you?"

"Well yes, for both of us I suppose."

"What reason should you have to be embarrassed? Self restraint is not something to be ashamed of, it's really… commendable."

He looked at her with puzzlement and intrigue.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely."

He looked down with saddened eyes.

Kagome leaned forward and put her hand on Miruko's shoulder and leaned towards him.

"Sango and I are good friends but she doesn't know what she messed up, you understand me?

Miruko looked at her with a somewhat hopeful face and protested.

"But…"

"You done with that?"

She pointed to the empty trey on his lap.

"Uh yea…"

She picked up the trey, one of her knuckles accidentally rubbed ageist Miruko's thigh without her knowledge.

He lightly blushed

"I'm going to bed. Try to get some sleep."

She put he try up and crawled into her sleeping bag.

"goodnight Kagome he said in dull reaction.

A longer chapter in response to the meager stature of chapter two.

I look forward to continued reviews, you guys rock!


	4. the diffrence between a flirt and a loos

-1Chapter 4

The difference between a flirt and a loose woman.

OK! I have a completely valid excuse! I broke my arm and I've been to hopped up on this pain junk they gave me to do anything, I'm finaly getting my wonderful brother to type for me!

Disclaimer: I donnot own the rights to Apple's 'I-Pod' or any of the rights to the InuYasha anime or manga.

Kagome woke up early that morning. She yawned and took a look around she dug in her bag looking for a hair brush and came across her I-Pod.

She shrugged and set it aside. She took out her tooth brush and walked down to the stream to get ready for the day. After a quick bath, she began to walk back to the campsite.

As she entered the clearing, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was already out looking for breakfast. Sango was brushing her hair, a tense aura about her. Miroku put on his sandals and quickly ran his fingers through his smoke black hair. He looked at Kagome with a weak smile.

Sango's head shot up. She glared from Miroku to Kagome in surprise. Kagome's back went ridged. did Sango think that there was something going on between them? After her actions the previous night, she wouldn't blame her.

Kagome quickly walked to her bag and grabbed her I-Pod.

"I'm going for a walk, see you guys in about an hour."

Kagome said cheerfully, as if she had no gist of the conversation that was about to occur, before walking into the woods, headphones blaring.

After about five minutes Sango stood up and began to walk off. Miroku turned and spoke.

"Sango, we have to talk…"

She froze. Without turning to him she began to speak.

"I still l-love you Miroku. I really do, it's just that, I can't wait so long to… IT WAS JUST SEX Miroku!"

He Balled his fist and screamed in her direction.

"We know that much, but do you really think that makes it ok! I loved trusted and respected you! And this is what I got in return! There's a difference between being a flirt and a whore. Guess which one you are!"

Sango turned to him, tears streaming down her face.

"If tht's the way you want it, fine."

She slapped quicker and harder than she ever had before.

"We're over, Miroku."

He looked at her with consistant face of stone.

"We were over yesterday."

She stomped out of the clearing into the trees and didn't return until late that afternoon.

Kagome returned however, about an hour after the fight with Inuyasha.

He held a rabbit in each hand.

"Who wants breakfast?"

Ok! The next chapter, every time we touch, is coming soon, just take pity on slow updates, I have one arm.


End file.
